


you will (not) be there for me still

by microgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, post-s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgeek/pseuds/microgeek
Summary: there is a man who waited for you, and fought for you, and brought you back from the edge of death.this man looks at you as if you are the sun, and will offer you his own beating heart if you should ask it, because he wants nothing more than to see you happy——and you decide you can find someone better.





	you will (not) be there for me still

**Author's Note:**

> I like Shiro. I get that his writing took a hard turn to parts best left unspoken. But I also want to feel this bittersweet Pain.

          after the war, your story goes like this:

          there is a man who waited for you, and fought for you, and brought you back from the edge of death.

          this man looks at you as if you are the sun, and will offer you his own beating heart if you should ask it, because he wants nothing more than to see you happy—

          —and you decide you can find someone better.

          you know—though you will never, ever admit it—that you will break his heart. you know you might even break your own, just a little.

          but that doesn’t matter so much in the grand scheme of things. in your hubris, you think you will find that better someone, and the little fractures will heal, and you will still have this fierce, kind, breathtaking man as a dear friend—but nothing more, of course.

          after your wedding, you think you have everything.

          even after he leaves, you don’t feel the absence. you are wrapped up in your husband, who has not bled for you, and begged your return from what was nearly your coffin. your husband’s love is not that burning, crackling devotion. it is something you can handle—something you can return.

          it is years before you see that man again, and when you do, he does not look at you like you are still his sun.

          but he does look at someone else like that, and oh, how you _burn._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written and posted for fandom. I've always liked reading when characters miss (or throw away) a chance to be with someone, and have to come to terms with it, either by finding a way to be with that person, or moving on.
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this. If I'm brave enough to post what I write, I'll try.


End file.
